Transfer belts, also known as gait belts, are secured around the waist of invalids and other medical patients having mobility difficulties. The transfer belt allows a medical assistant or care taking assistant to assist the movement of the patient by providing a belt which can be grasped by the assistant.
Specifically, the transfer belt is secured tightly around the waist of the patient by a care taking assistant or medical assistant. The belt provides a loop which when grasped by the assistant allows the assistant to assist the movement of the patient by applying forces to the patient. Such forces are transferred through the belt. Through the belt, the assistant can apply a significant force on the patient. The forces which may be applied by the assistant through the belt include lifting forces, stabilizing forces, guidance forces. Patient movements which may be assisted by the medical assistant include walking, sitting, standing, etc.
The transfer belt needs to be sufficiently tightly secured around the patient so that a force applied to the patient through the belt will accomplish the intended result. The belt also needs to be tight to minimize movement of the belt in relation to the patient. A belt moving under applied forces will cause significant discomfort to the patient. Therefor, the belt must be maintained around the waist in a very tight condition which is often uncomfortable for the patient.
Once the belt is sufficiently tightened around the patient, the belt becomes more difficult to grasp by the assistant. When grasping the belt, the assistant and the patient often experience discomfort from the placement of the hand between the tightened belt and the patient.
Accordingly, there is a need for a transfer belt that can be tightly secured around the waist of a patient but which minimizes the discomfort to the patient and the assistant when the belt is grasped by the assistant. There is also a need for a belt which increases the overall comfort and safety to the patient. There is a further need for a belt which provides these benefits which is inexpensive in cost.